


Taichi is happy and Shirabu doesn't know why

by phia_ne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phia_ne/pseuds/phia_ne
Summary: a small drabble on Kawanishi's sudden happiness!Shirabu doesn't know why the usually stoic Kawanishi hopping in his step.Turns out the practice match with Karasuno is the reason.KawaHina rarepair
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Taichi is happy and Shirabu doesn't know why

Shirabu was feeling weird when he saw a small smile perched on Kawanishi’s lips. It was very unusual, since, unlike most of the time, the said smile on Kawanishi’s face was more of a happy expectant smile accompanied with sparkly eyes and small hops in his steps. Surely it brought eyes to Kawanishi’s strange mood. Kawanishi rarely shows his good mood, especially when he’s happy. But it didn’t take smartass like Shirabu to notice the change, even Goshiki started to question his senior’s sanity.

Shirabu was in the middle of warming up for their small practice match against Karasuno. It was one of the rare occasions they got since Shirabu advanced from second to third year in high school. Never once he imagined that Coach Washijo would agree to this kind of training. Shirabu took off his jacket while silently eyeing Kawanishi’s poppy body movement. The tall guy seemed like he was waiting for something. Shirabu and his teammates surely didn’t know what that was about until someone actually opened the door to their gymnasium.

Someone who looked like Karasuno’s coach came in view. They greeted all the people in the gym, including Shirabu and the said person in question, Kawanishi. Shirabu had to go to the opposing team to great Ennoshita, their new captain and the coach, Takeda-san. The players started to disperse into the wide gym and the game started shortly.

The match went on smoothly. Shirabu was pretty much satisfied with their performance, but still, Kawanishi’s occasional glance toward the small middle blocker from Karasuno watered a suspicion in Shirabu’s perspective mind. Both teams exchanged handshakes and even listened to the other coach’s guidance. It brought a bit of light and idea to Shirabu’s mind as he listened to Takeda-san. Once again, Kawanishi seemed distracted at the orange boy. That annoying smile still on Kawanishi’s face.

“Taichi-san!”

Shirabu and Ennoshita was talking for a bit as the other guy helped to clean up the gym. All of a sudden, someone’s cheerful shout rang inside the gym. Ennoshita with already pissed of ‘Hinata’ turned together with Shirabu to the source of the shouting. Shocking might be an understatement to the thing going on over there.

Shirabu had to hold his jaw from falling down when he saw his vice-captain went up to hug Hinata Shouyo with all he got. Kawanishi literally pulled the orange ball of happiness into a big hug and kissed the boy’s lips out of nowhere. All Shirabu could hear after the shocking scene was series of gasps. He did one himself. Even the Karasuno folks did the same.

It turns out that Kawanishi actually was in a relationship with Hinata. No one really knows what was going on between them, but that kiss surely brought things to light. Ennoshita mentioned that Hinata seemed to be very excited for their practice match. It seems like the orange boy have similar reason to Kawanishi’s mysterious happiness.


End file.
